An unexpected day
by Datuser1400
Summary: An ordinary engineer is in for a big adventure with the Doctor
1. Chapter 1

It was a perfectly ordinary day for Perceval Martin. He was taking his sextet of dogs for a leisurely stroll in his wealthy neighborhood in western Britain. Perceval works at Exemplary Vending Machines, LLC as a staff engineer in the item delivery department. He was working on a especially challenging problem on how to get carbonated beverages out of the machine without shaking them (a dilemma suffered by many users worldwide).

He worked on that problem for the rest of the day, stopping only for lunch (where he beta tested some beverages the company was testing for deployment in their machines) and then working some more. After hours of tedious work with some progress, he finally drove home. Perceval drives a 2000 Pagani Zonda sports car (being an engineer is hard work but pays well) to his house in the wealthy suburban neighborhood where he lives with his wife, three kids and 6 dogs (2 boxers 2 wiener dogs and 2 westies). His kids are all in high school, each spaced one year apart from freshman to junior in age. They enjoy watching the BBC, their favorite shows being Top Gear UK and Doctor Who. Their kids are avid superwholocks and have hundreds of followers on Tumblr and Twitter. They are a nice family and argue little, mainly about whether Benedict Cumberbatch would make an good 13th doctor, and other things related to Fandoms.

The Next day,Perceval went back to work on the problem. He assembled a focus group to help solve the problem. Eventually they solved the problem using a lot of duct tape and ingenuity. Perceval then started on another problem; how to keep the sodas carbonated for a lengthly period of time. This was solved by pressurizing the cans more. During his lunch/product testing break he ate his fish and chips and played flappy bird on his iPhone.

On his way back home, he decided to take the backroads to his house. To give him time to decompress from a stressful day at work. While he was traveling thorough a small village he decided to grab an Arnold Palmer at a gas store. When he was at a checkout line, he noticed that one of the cashiers looked like the 12th doctor. Suddenly the cashier said "you.. Yes you do you want to travel around the universe with me and Clara?" Perceval stammered back "uh.. Sure il go explore the universe with you". The Doctor said "I've parked the tardis in a back alley near here". Once outside the tardis, Perceval remarked " it looks a bit small" the Doctor said " wait and see". (opens the tardis door) Perceval remarked with a shocked expression " it's bigger on the inside! How is that possible?" To which Clara remarked " of corse silly, what else would it be" making Perceval feel stupid momentarily. Then Handles piped up"you got a new companion Doctor?". To which the Doctor said "obviously you crazy disembodied Cybermen!". And then to Perceval and Clara he said "so where do you guys want to go first". "gallifrey" said Perceval to which Clara said "sure!". And so off they went Vworp Vworp Vworp!.


	2. Chapter 2

Upon arriving to gallifrey, they popped out into the middle of a great space battle between the Time Lords and the Daleks." Uuuh... I don't think we arrived at the right time in space!" said the Doctor". "Agreed" said Clara, Perceval and Handles. "How did we get here?" said everyone, in extreme confusion. " oh.. I appear to left the randomizer on" said the Doctor. "You idiot" said Handles in the heavily synthesized voice common of the cybermen. "Does the tardis have weapons?" said Perceval, who was disappointed when the Doctor said "no, of course not! I'm a pacifistic old man rambling the galaxy, why would I need weapons ". To which Perceval said "oh duh, hadn't considered that". "So.. How are we going to stop these Daleks?" Said Clara in an exasperated voice 


	3. Chapter 3

"Well then, how will we fight?" Said Perceval curiously "you've already said we do not have any weapons" " true, true but the time lords have weapons we can use" " you can program right" said the Doctor to Perceval. "Why of course i can, HTML,JAVA,JAVAScript and LUA". "do you think you can hack into the Time Lords network and give us control over some war TARDIS's?" "Sure why not, I can at least try" said Perceval. (immediately begins furiously typing on the TARDIS keyboard) " I've got control over 17, do you think that'll be enough for whatever plan you have?" "probably" said the doctor. "What is your plan anyway Doctor" mentioned Clara, who had just gotten back from the tardis kitchen for some fish fingers and custard. "My plan is to take the war TARDIS's and have them attack the main dalek command saucer and weaken its defenses enough for us to slip in and kill the Supreme Dalek"."Sounds dangerous, I like it" said Clara to the Doctor. "About finished with the hacking Perceval?" said the Doctor " just about ready for control" said Perceval "then we can attack the Supreme Daleks saucer". After a few minutes, Perceval announced he was ready " I'll have the war TARDIS's form up in front of us and we can follow them in after they've defeated the defenses". "Go" said the Doctor" and they charged in a dramatic manner, a mass of TARDIS's spun towards the Supreme Dalek's ship. They easily picked off the fleets sentries and sped over space to the Supreme Daleks saucer losing war TARDIS's as they went. As soon as they reached the saucer, the Doctors tardis split off from the group and commanded them to create a diversion to allow the Doctor's TARDIS's to slip through and find an airlock. But suddenly a large group of saucers appeared from the other side of the Supreme Dalek's ship and began firing their kill sticks wildly destroying the rest of the war TARDIS's in an explosion of dust. Zooming closer the Doctors TARDIS found an airlock and went thorough it. Once inside Perceval said "whew, that was close I hope we don't encounter many more Dalek's" "agreed" said the Doctor and Clara. They had landed in a small reserve maintenance shaft with doors on all 4 sides and devoid of windows. "Clara" said the Doctor "which way do you suppose we go" " How about we go left" said Perceval in a quizzical tone."Or right, right is a good direction to go as well" meantioned Clara. 


End file.
